


虎x雏

by kuma304



Category: yokohina - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	虎x雏

村上趴在沙发上，两只手抱着本书，睡得很安稳的样子。

老虎轻巧地跳上沙发，重量让村上滑向白虎，舌头舔弄着村上的脖颈，催促他醒来。

村上刚睁开眼睛，惊得往后一退，又认出这是他魔法道具的执行人。

“你得和魔法道具封印的东西交合才能使用它的魔法。”

村上想起了大仓的话，看着不通人言的白虎，心里害怕起来。可是他又知道，不满足了封印妖怪们的要求是不可能的，之前他的反抗给他带来了一整夜折磨般的交合。

眼前的白虎实在是漂亮，气势惊人齿爪锋利，村上也不得不承认它实在是英俊的，又如人类一般有着丰富的感情。

“……我去洗个澡处理一下。”村上被一只白虎盯得不自在。

白虎却偏要跟着去看，懒洋洋地趴在浴室的门口，像是一张华贵的毯子。

村上忐忑得清洗干净自己，他又怕老虎的尺寸自己一下子承受不了，找出大仓留给他的一盒玩具，挑了个正常点的。

他坐在马桶上，翘起屁股将润滑油挤进去，多的就滴滴答答得落下来，他伸了两根手指，咬着嘴唇扩张。

白虎就那么直勾勾地看着他是怎么玩弄自己的。

他被那目光所注视，他感觉集中在是自己的手在操弄自己，他就像个欲求不满的骚货，下边滴滴答答湿得不行。

换上一根带着凸起的震动棒，他记得虎是这样的。顺利地插了进去，凸起抵着他敏感的内壁，他就不住地颤抖起来。然后他按下了开关，震动频率是不规则的，村上想关了它，却发现根本关不掉，这肯定又是大仓的搞得鬼。

细细密密地攻击着他的敏感，他只有大张着两条腿承受，震动棒自行进出着他的小穴，顶着他的花心，每次撞到最里面，震动就被调成最高，他最脆弱的地方被粗暴地对待，快感和痛感像浪潮一样，把他从小船上拍到了海里。

村上没想到他会被震动棒操到要高潮，那根棒子甚至还会模仿射精的样子，将不知什么东西射到他的深处，又热又多，他只能尖叫着射了出来，那根棒子像是没人扶住一样，啪嗒一声掉在地上。

没有棒子的存在，村上的小穴流出白色的液体，仿佛失禁一般，精神上的羞耻让他的高潮又延长了几分。

 

村上倒在床上，白虎舔弄着他的乳头，粗糙带着倒刺的舌头带来的触感又疼又痒，村上才刚去过一次，敏感极了，没舔两下乳头就挺起来了，他自己不好意思地撇过头去。

白虎毕竟还是禽兽，没有什么耐心，这会已经阴茎翘起准备插进来了。

虎的并不太大，但比刚刚的震动棒略长些，前头是尖的。

一气插了进去，正撞到深处，村上哀叫一声，叫白虎兴奋起来，压着他不住地动作。抽插的速度比之更快，村上不住地呻吟起来。

虎的交合多是后入，又深又易受孕。

白虎翻过村上的身体，那阴茎在他里边转了180度，那些个凸起倒刺正拧在肠肉上，刮弄得他好一阵抽搐。

但虎的耐性不强，不多时早交代在了村上里面，却不服输地捅到了从没到过的深处，精液喷射在里面。

村上累得睡死过去。没看见他身后的白虎不见了，取而代之的是一个皮肤很白的高个子男人，他抱起村上向浴室走去。


End file.
